Rosa Goes Courting
by SilvorMoon
Summary: Rosa goes to Japan in search of true love...


Disclaimer: Everybody in this story belongs to Saban. There. Happy?  
Author's Note: This is a joke. A rather tasteless and silly joke that might possibly offend  
someone, but I mean it all in good fun. Please, if you review, don't give the punch line away!  
  
Rosa Goes Courting  
By: SilvorMoon  
  
It's taken me this long to realize that I found my true love when I was a child. It's taken  
me this long to work through years of childish fantasies and idle dreams and to banish my own  
inhibitions. It's taken me this long to work up the courage to finally leave my home in Mexico and  
come here, to Japan. Today I'm going to find him and tell him how I feel. I only hope Ken's as  
kind and understanding as I remember him, and that he won't turn me away.  
  
I was only a little girl at the time, and it was dark, and I had the moon and stars in my  
eyes. That's how I'll always remember him, against the dark backdrop of the mysterious Myan  
jungle, with the moon shining on his skin and in his eyes. I remember his eyes so vividly - the sky  
can't compete with them. They were full of gentleness, but there was passion and courage there,  
too. I was so young, then, that I barely realized what I was seeing. I know better now.  
  
You might say that since it's been so long, I can't possibly be remembering correctly.  
After all, it has been a long time, and it was the kind of starry night that makes people look more  
perfect than they really are. Also, when you think about someone for a long time without seeing  
them, you tend to forget their faults and remember only your daydreams. It's true, too, that I've  
daydreamed many times about seeing him again. I've imagined him so many times, my angel,  
flying across the sky to come to me. I even dreamed about him the night after he left me. But just  
because something is a dream doesn't mean it can't be real someday, right? I have to at least  
come here and find out. That's why I'm here: to find out once and for all if I can believe what my  
heart has been telling me all these years.  
  
They say being a Digidestined changes you. It's true. I'm only a minor sort of  
Digidestined, not like Ken or the others, but once you know a Digimon, you're never the same. I  
know for sure that's true of me. I don't believe any Digidestined could really be happy with an  
outsider. They have to have someone with them who knows this kind of life and can deal with the  
strangeness of it all, because it does get strange. A lot of people wouldn't understand what I'm  
doing now. They would tell me this is all wrong. After all, we're really from two different worlds  
- we barely speak the same language, but I'm willing to learn for him. I'd do anything for him.  
  
I hope I've followed the address correctly. Something in the back of my mind is telling me  
that of course I haven't, I couldn't have, I must be wrong, but I know that's only fear talking. It  
wants to tell me I've made a mistake, and that I should retreat and come back when I'm more  
certain, but I can't do that. To turn back would be to give up what might be my only chance. I  
calm myself, imagining for the millionth time that he holds me in his powerful arms, whispering to  
me in his strong voice, and it warms me inside. I'll go through with this. I push the doorbell.  
  
Ken answers, and he's just like I remember him. He's older, true, but he still has the long  
hair and graceful features I admired in him even when I was too young to really know what love  
was all about. My heartbeat picks up again as I realize that he probably doesn't know who I am  
anymore, has probably forgotten all about me. I dredge up my best smile for him.  
  
"Hola," I say. "It's been a long time."  
  
Ken looks puzzled, then brightens. "I know you! You're Rosa, from Mexico. Right?"  
  
"That's right! I'm glad you remembered. I wasn't sure you would. It's been so long and  
all, and I guess I don't look much like I did when I was little. You still look great." I'm babbling. I  
can be excused, though. I always babble when I'm nervous, and this is a high-stakes gamble.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself. You grew up beautifully," says Ken with his usual  
graciousness. "Won't you come in?"  
  
"I'd love to," I say. "I have something to say to you. A confession, of sorts."  
  
"Oh? Sounds serious. Come on in and have a seat."   
  
Ken turns around and beckons me into his apartment. I look around eagerly, taking in his  
surroundings. I want to know everything about the place where my love lives. I hope that  
someday soon this place will become familiar to me. I gingerly take a seat on the edge of the sofa,  
and Ken sits across from me. He leans forward to listen to me, his eyes fixed on mine in a way  
that lets me know I have his full attention, and I relax a little, knowing he's ready to listen to what  
I have to say.  
  
"So, what did you come here for?" he asks.  
  
"Well..." I say, and stop. I'm suddenly not sure what to say. How do I begin to  
communicate everything I'm feeling? "This is going to sound a little strange to you, I'm sure. I  
don't even know why I came to you at all, except it seemed better this way, that I should tell  
you..."  
  
"Just relax. Take your time. Just take a deep breath and let it all out."  
  
"All right. Thanks, Ken. That's how I remember you - you always knew the right thing to  
do." I take a deep breath and ready myself for the life altering confession I must and will make.  
"Ken, ever since the day we met at those ruins, I've been thinking, and I've come to a conclusion.  
I'm in love with Stingmon, and I've come to ask your leave to court him." 


End file.
